1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to image forming systems that incorporate light sensitive photoreceptors.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, electrophotographically forming an image includes charging a photoconductive member to a substantially uniform potential. This sensitizes the surface of the photoconductive member. The charged portion of the photoconductive surface is then exposed to a light image from either a modulated light source or from light reflected from an original document being reproduced. This creates an electrostatic latent image on the photoconductive surface. After the electrostatic latent image is created on the photoconductive surface, the latent image is developed. During development, toner particles are electrostatically attracted to the latent image recorded on the photoconductive surface. The toner particles form a developed image on the photoconductive surface. The developed image is then transferred to a copy sheet. Subsequently, the toner particles in the developed image are heated to permanently fuse the toner particles to the copy sheet.